The present invention relates to treatment processes using iodine and more particularly relates to improved methods and processes for sanitization/disinfection of water reticulation networks such as but not limited to cooling towers, swimming pools, water tanks, waste water, sewerage and water washing of consumables such as but not limited to food products and drinking water wherein the concentration of active iodine in iodine enriched water used in the disinfecting processes can be maintained within a predetermined optimum range. More particularly the invention relates to processes and methods for disinfection using iodine enriched water wherein the water is constantly recharged with iodine and wherein iodide and iodine bi-products and other iodine species may be continuously removed from the processes and converted to iodine for either recharging said water or for retention and further re-use in the process.